


Secretly I Think You Knew

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Societal Homophobia, Spanking, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Innes and Gerik have an arrangement. They can only keep up the facade for so long.





	Secretly I Think You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate I'll just retitle the series "Gerik - Royal Babysitter"
> 
> The lyric for today was from Beggin for Thread by Banks: "Don't know what you were getting yourself into/you should have known/secretly I think you knew"
> 
> This one is also sad. Please believe me, I have happy ideas for some of these lyrics I swear.

[The tumblr](http://defaltmanifesto.tumblr.com)

 

Innes grips the sheets beneath him, biting against a cry as Gerik delivers the final blow to his ass. He goes tense and then lets out a breath as he tries to think beyond the ache in his ass and back from the flogger Gerik had taken to them. The bed dips and Gerik squeezes the back of his neck.

“How you feeling?” Gerik asks.

Innes rubs his face into the pillow. “Better…”

“Good,” Gerik says and then is silent as Innes contemplates what comes next.

It’s always up to Innes. At the beginning, Gerik wrings out all his stress and anxiety with the steady rhythm of pain and after, depending on if Innes is in the mood, Gerik fucks him. Sometimes, he just holds him. It’s all in Innes’ hands, his choice. No arguments or debates, Gerik just trusts him to make the right choice.

“Please,” Innes says after a long moment. “More please…”

“Alright,” Gerik says. “Spread your legs.”

It’s easy to obey when his brain is warm and fuzzy from being worked over. Gerik hums a pleased noise and opens the lube. It had embarrassed Innes the first time when he’d realized how much he enjoyed praise from Gerik even if it came without words. Gerik had brushed that insecurity away with a steady hand. When they were here in Innes’ room, neither of them were allowed to be ashamed of anything. And so? Innes drank up the praise and let it carry him through the months they were separated.

Gerik presses inside, hard and insistent. When his hips press against Innes’ ass, the pain of contact makes a whimper escape him and Gerik presses a kiss to his temple in response.

“That’s good,” he murmurs into Innes’ ear. “Always so good for me.”

The last bit of control Innes had been clinging to slides away as he gives in to being something for Gerik to use. It’s not about an orgasm for Innes. Fucking never had been. Fucking is about being useful and having a purpose. At the end of the day, that’s all he wants. Being King leaves him feeling mostly powerless and useless after all, the corruption and politeness of nobles making it nearly impossible to get anything done. Here, in his room with Gerik, he had some peace.

“Shit…Innes…”

Gerik comes with a low groan. He pulls out a moment later and leaves the bed before heading for the connecting bathroom. When he returns, it’s with a wet cloth and the salve he always insists on applying after their scenes together. Innes lets him do the work as his brain begins to clear. This is the part he hates the most. In the moment, he can pretend he and Gerik are together and that when they’re done they can be together. But then his mind clears and he comes back to reality.

The one where he’s in love and Gerik still walks away.

He buries his face in the pillow again as Gerik’s calloused fingers rub the salve into his skin. He can’t show Gerik his face. He can’t risk Gerik seeing the truth in his eyes.

“Will you leave?” he asks.

Gerik sighs, hands going still. “You know I can’t.”

“I wish-“ Innes cuts himself off before he can say what he wants to.

Even if he says it, even if they talk about it, it will always be impossible. His marriage had been arranged two months ago and while his court was mostly able to overlook his…dalliances…with Gerik, they would never accept a mercenary as his consort even if he were a woman instead. A King needed a Queen and a country needed an heir.

“Innes...” Gerik presses his lips to the back of Innes’ neck and he can’t help the way he shakes in response. “I’m sorry. Perhaps this should be the last time we do this.”

“I know,” Innes says. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. “You’re right.”

Gerik sighs and Innes closes his eyes and tries to scorch the memory of Gerik’s fingers against his skin into his mind.

 

-.-

 

“You knew this would happen.”

Marisa’s voice is cold as it always is. Gerik appreciates it this time. Somehow, at some point, Innes had wormed his way into his heart and made him yearn for more beyond their arrangement. It had caught him by surprise.

“I knew he would fall in love,” Gerik says. He taps his fingers against his beer glass. “I just didn’t know I would too.”

“Hm.”

He glares at her across the table. She raises an eyebrow in response.

“What?” he asks.

“You take in strays like me and Tethys all the time,” she says. “You take in a stray of the gender you actually like? It’s no surprise. You care too deeply for those you see beyond a job.”

“So what do I do?” he asks.

“You ask me?” She shakes her head. “I’m the last one you should ask about things like this.”

“You’re the first person to ask,” Gerik says. “I need someone rational. Otherwise I’ll end up going and kidnapping a King.”

“Take a long term mission,” Marisa says. “Some time away should help. Find someone else to fuck until you fall out of love.”

Gerik stares down into his beer. “I guess…that’s all I can do.”

“Hm.”

 

-.-

 

The next time Innes sees Gerik is at his wedding. He lingers near the back corner and just before their vows Innes meets his eyes. Then Gerik slides away and Innes turns towards his future.

             


End file.
